Paul Maler
Paul Maler is the husband of Haley Maler and father of Auggie Maler. He appeared in . Appearances Haley took pictures of Paul while he held their baby, Auggie, but Paul soon tired of all the picture taking and got up to put Auggie back down in his crib. He noticed that Auggie felt warm, so Haley took his temperature and saw that it was reading a bit high. Paul told her to take Auggie to a doctor if his temperature got any higher and left to go to bed. Haley said she'd join him after she finished uploading all the pictures, and Paul said, with a slight undertone of frustration, "Yeah, I know," before leaving. Later that night, Auggie's crying woke them up, and Paul thanked Haley as she volunteered to go check on Auggie herself. However, Paul soon heard Haley screaming and went to see if everything was alright. When he entered the room, he found Haley on the floor, having hit her head. Haley told him that "it" had taken their baby, and he checked the crib to find that Auggie was indeed not there. Nick and Hank came over to the house the next morning to talk to the couple and find out what happened. As Haley described to the detectives that she'd seen a monster and not a man take their baby, Paul got upset with what Haley was telling them. He told the detectives that she didn't know what she was saying and that she'd hit her head, and then attempted to shift the focus back on simply finding who took Auggie, but Haley said that she knew what she saw and agreed to draw the monster she'd seen after Nick asked her to, much to Paul's displeasure. Paul then took Nick and Hank to Auggie's bedroom to show them where he was taken. Paul then tried to explain to the detectives that Haley wasn't thinking straight and hadn't been sleeping well, before starting to go into detail about his concerns that Haley was "obsessed" with Auggie and hadn't been herself. Haley then returned upstairs with her drawing, upset as she heard Paul telling the detectives that what she saw wasn't real. As Haley handed over her drawing, Paul continued to object, saying that the drawing wasn't going to help the detectives find their son. Nick and Hank later returned, this time under much better circumstances, as they returned Auggie to them. Paul expressed his gratitude to them and Haley asked how they tracked down the "monster," which irked Paul and prompted him to tell Haley it was just a man and to give the monster subject a rest. Haley quipped that she knew what she saw, before Nick turned their attention back to the matter of Auggie being safe again. Later at the home, as Haley held Auggie and said this was the best day of her life, Paul entered and told Haley he was concerned about her and what she thought had happened. Haley was upset at his suggestion that she needed to see a psychiatrist, but Nick then called the home, and Paul cut Haley off to answer the phone. Paul was shocked to hear the man that had kidnapped Auggie had broken out of the precinct and quickly went to lock all the windows and doors of the house. Before he could finish doing so, however, the man returned and broke in, knocking out Paul simultaneously. When Paul came to, he was upset that Haley thought she'd seen the same monster again and began arguing with her. As tempers quickly rose between the two, Nick tried to calm things down, and Paul told Nick he and the police needed to leave. Nick responded that he needed to calm down unless he wanted to leave with them, and Paul said that even if the police didn't care about his wife being crazy, he did. Haley, upset by Paul suggesting she was crazy, went to go upstairs, and Paul started to go after her. Nick blocked him briefly to tell him that Haley wasn't crazy, but Paul dismissed Nick, answering back, "Wow, I guess you would know, huh?" He continued to pursue Haley upstairs as their argument continued, with Nick and Hank still being able to hear them from downstairs.